memory loss
by bookworm2272
Summary: what happenes when bella loses her memory and doesnt remember jacob, edward or andything that had happened. takes place after edward leaves and after bella finds out jacob is a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Edward leaves and she just found out that Jacob is a werewolf and is on her way home from lunch with Emily and the pack.

The accident

Bella's POV

I was on my way home and a little overwhelmed with all I had learned that day. I remembered back to the day I had convinced Jacob to tell me some of his peoples legends about the werewolves and vampires. I had finally figured out what Edward and his family were. Why was I thinking about them I had kept those thought from entering my mind for how long was it since he left?

Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes and I could feel the pain in my chest start to grow. I shook my head trying to clear my head and eyes so I could see and concentrate better. I had to get home to make Charlie's dinner I was already late and he would be home soon.

No matter how hard I tried I could never stop the pain once it started I don't know why this time would be any different. Suddenly the hole in my chest ripped open and left me gasping for air. I put my arm across my torso and tried to stay on the road. My resistance seemed to make the pain get stronger until I was blacking out. I tried to feel my way to the side of the road but before I could stop I fainted.

Alice's POV

All I was thinking about at this moment was: blood. I had been hunting for only about half an hour when a vision struggled to open and let me see what was in store for the future. I stopped this was unusual I never had visions while I was hunting.

I closed my eyes and was stunned at what I saw. Bella was in the hospital seemingly unconscious with a bandage around her head and a cast on her arm. I had to tell Edward I knew he didn't want me to watch Bella's future but I was so used to looking at it that this vision had just appeared. I ran back to the house Carlisle, Esme, jasper, and I had moved into after Edward had convinced us to leave for Bella's safety. I was there within a few minutes. When I got there Carlisle was at the hospital on his shift. He had to only work at night since it was mostly sunny here.

"What's wrong I thought you were hunting?" Esme asked.

"I need to call Edward it's about Bella" I said.

"Is anything wrong what happened?" Esme asked and it was just like her. She had grown very fond of Bella and thought of her as a daughter so naturally her mothering instincts kicked in.

"Nothing really, excuse me." I said going upstairs even though I knew she would hear every word.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's cell. I waited until I heard the beep that indicated I needed to leave a message I snapped the phone shut and hit the redial button. I knew he was there because he had been in the same place for two weeks and didn't do anything anymore. If I called enough times maybe he would answer. I had to call five more times before he finally answered very rudely I might add.

Edward's POV

My phone rang for the fifth time. All I wanted was to be left alone to do nothing. I put the phone to my ear at a speed no human could follow.

"What do you want" I demanded rudely.

"That's was not very polite" Alice pointed out.

"If you just called to criticize me than bye" I said about to hang up.

"Wait wait no I called to tell you something" she said quickly before I could hang up.

"What is it I asked is something wrong" millions of things went through my head.

"Um yea I was hunting and I had a vision…"

"Wait" I said surprised she never had visions when she was hunting, "I thought you didn't have visions when you were hunting"

"Usually I don't but this one was strong" she paused uncertain how to continue, "Well I saw Bella…"

Bella, the name cut into my cold still heart. I grimaced and interrupted again "I told you not to look at her future Alice" I said firmly.

"I didn't mean to" she said just as firm, "Do you want to know what I saw or not" she said. I could imagine her saying this with a hand on her hip.

"Fine" I answered even though I knew I would regret it later.

"Well I saw her in the hospital and she had a broken arm and some head injury" she said so quickly it was almost ineligible even to me.

_Bella was in the hospital I couldn't believe it I knew I shouldn't have left her_. _It_ _was the best for her_ another side of me argued. _She wouldn't have been in the hospital if I_ _was there _I argued back. _No she would probably be dead_ that other side said. _I would_ _never kill her_ I growled. _Of course not you but someone or something else_, that other side persisted. _This is crazy_ I thought _I'm arguing with my_ _self this isn't going to get me anywhere._

With that I got out of my daze and started on my way home. I would go to forks for only a day to see if Bella was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

This is only my second fanfic so again hope you like it. Please read and review 

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine there all Stephanie's and she is my hero.

Confusion

Bella's POV

I woke up in a small bed with lumpy pillows. This place seemed familiar and I felt like I had been here before maybe on multiple occasions, but I couldn't remember. I heard a rustling sound and turned my head. I felt a small tug and looked back over to find wires attached to my face and arm, but why?

"Honey are you awake?" asked a husky voice.

I looked up and saw a man's face looking down at me with red puffy eyes and a grim mouth. I looked at him with a confused expression. Who was this guy? Was I supposed to know him? My brows knit in concentration I couldn't remember.

"Are you alright Bells" the man asked, "Doctor she's awake and I think there is something wrong" he said looking towards the door.

I tried to sit up and a tall doctor who looked about twenty-five maybe thirty and had the looks any male model would kill for with pale skin and golden eyes.

"I wouldn't try getting up Miss. Swan you hit your head pretty hard in that car crash." he said in a soft musical voice.

I landed back heavily "What accident?" I asked once again confused.

"Well you have a slight case of amnesia when you fainted on your way home from the reserve two days ago" he informed me.

By this time I had figured out I was in the hospital and had discovered the cast on my left arm. I laid my head back and listen to the doctor and this man talk. I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke again to the sound of someone moving around the room. I opened my eyes and looked over to the same man who was there the day before except it looked like he had gone home and changed.

"Excuse me" I said my voice hoarse

The man turned around surprised then rushed over to my side "yes, honey do you need something" his hands hovered by my hand but he didn't touch me.

"I hate to ask" I replied my voice a little stronger, "but who are you" his face was pained for only a moment until he recomposed his face. I felt guilty as soon as the words left my mouth he was obviously someone I should know. "I'm sorry I don't remember"

"No no it's ok I'm your father, Charlie" he replied with a smile.

"So Char…ur dad when are we going home?" I asked.

"Hopefully today if your feeling up to it" he replied

"I'm ready now let's ok" I said trying to get up.

The doctor that was here yesterday walked in and laughed. I saw Charlie out of the corner of my eye stiffen when the doctor walked in.

"Not yet your father still has to sign some papers" the doctor said.

I plopped down and sighed it seemed like I had been here forever and I was ready to go home even if I didn't remember were home was.

Edward POV

I waited till Carlisle came out of Bella's room nervously. Was she ok? Did I have anything to do with this? I asked myself. Finally Carlisle came out and I rushed up to him having to remind myself to walk at a human speed.

"What's wrong is it serious?" I asked. I didn't have to read his mind to tell something was wrong. His thoughts were:

_She has amnesia and I'm not sure how much she remembers….I don't think she remembers us or anything about us._

I told myself it was probably for the best now she could really forget about me and be safe but again my still heart ripped. It had felt so good to be myself with someone beside my family especially with someone I loved.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and sympathy in his eyes, _I think you should go home._

I nodded and headed home. I got into my Volvo and headed out of the hospital parking lot.


	3. meetings

_Please, please review I would really appreciate it. Thanks you._

Meetings

Bella's POV

I was finally going home and the next day I would be going to school. I knew I had already meet most of the people at that school I just couldn't remember. For some reason I felt like there was something missing I just don't know what.

"Are you ok? Does your head hurt? How about your arm" Charlie asked worried.

"I'm fine dad don't worry" I said facing him. Ever since Dr. Cullen had told Charlie that he should keep an eye on me and we should both come back if my head hurt too much he had asked me every other hour.

I watched the green forests go by and before I knew it we were home. I looked at the small house and the forest behind it. Something in my mind clicked.

"I remember" I whispered.

"Sorry what was that honey" Charlie asked taking off his seat belt.

"I remember this house I remember the summers I spent here" I said louder.

"Well that's good maybe you'll remember more." He said helping me out of the car and into the house.

I walked in the house and walked into the kitchen turning on the light.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I wondered how well I could make dinner with only one arm.

"How about we order a pizza?" he suggested.

"Oh come on when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I asked.

"A few days, but I went sixteen years without home cooked meals I think I'll get along one more day. You can cook for me tomorrow" he promised.

I nodded and headed up to my room and when I turned on the light I looked around. I went to my closet and looked for something to sleep into. I found a black trash bag stuffed with cloths and a large black item with wires sticking out from every angle. I looked through the cloths and saw tons of name brand very expensive shirts, skirts, and jeans. I picked a dark blue night shirt and matching pants from the bag.

I was about to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face when I felt someone watching me. I turned around to find a beautiful, pale face with a look of shock on his face.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella as she searched through the bag of cloths that, as I learned from Charlie's mind, held all the stuff any of us had given her. She started to change and I turned away to give her some privacy. When I heard her head to the door I looked up in time to see her stop with her hand on the door. _I feel like there someone watching me_? I was absolutely shocked I had read her mind and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. She turned around and saw me her mouth opened like she was trying to scream and I jumped down to the ground and was halfway to my house in half a second.

Deep in thought I was home before I knew it. Alice ran up to me as soon as I walked through the door. _What happened? _She asked, _I saw that she saw you._

"Is she going to tell anyone?" I asked.

"No" she replied, "but are you ok?"

"I…I heard what she was thinking for just a second" I replied and ran up to see if Carlisle was home. Before I could knock on the door he opened it. _I heard and I have no idea why. I'm sorry._

I headed up to my room and put on my headphones and turned on my CD player and listen to it until I made up my mind to go to school the next day. I went downstairs to discuss our story for why we were back.

"I hope you know Rosalie is not going to be happy about this." Alice informed me without even looking away from the TV.

Jacob's POV

I was worried sick ever since I had heard that Bella had had her accident, but I couldn't chance going to the hospital in case a nurse ran into me and noticed my 109 degree temperature. I had asked Billy to call Charlie to see if they were home and was on my way over their now. I pulled into the drive way and saw the truck it had a small dint in the front were it had probably hit the tree. I walked to the door, my hair getting wet in the light sprinkle.

I knocked on the door and when Charlie answered I asked:

"Can I see Bella?"

"Sure, Jake come on in" he said ushering me in and closing the door. "Bella someone here to see you" he yelled up.

"Coming" she yelled her voice a little shaken.

I wonder what could be wrong and from the look on Charlie's face so did he. I sat on the couch and waited a few minutes. Soon Bella came bounding down the stairs stumbling on the last two. She came in the living room and looked around when I stood up.

"Wow" she said when she took in my height and bulk.

"Bella" I said excitingly and took one step and grabbed her in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry who are you?" she asked brows knit in concentration obviously trying to remember.


	4. seond first day of school

_A/N Please, please read and review I would really love it thanks. Sorry its taking so long to update I have like four b-ball games this week_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything and yea you know the rest._

Bella's POV

I had a dream about the man who was looking through my window the night before, for some reason I didn't tell anyone about it. The dream was the beautiful boy with golden eyes and pale face was outside my window and when I tried to talk to him he was faster than anything or anyone I had ever seen.

I woke up breathless and sweating. I looked at the clock it was six o clock and I heard Charlie starting to get up so I got out of bed and before heading to the bathroom I glanced at the window and thought I saw the tree leaves rustle. I told myself I was imagining things and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The water washed the sweat of my face and body and calmed my nerves. I got out once the water started getting cold. I got dressed in a pair of my old jeans and a dark blue sweater. For some reason I didn't think I should were anything in the black bag.

When I went downstairs for breakfast Charlie was waiting for me. He was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I thought I would drive you to school today." He said after I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

I had some doubts about driving to school in a police cruiser than remembered that I had no idea where the school was so I agreed. When we had finished I grabbed my bag and we left.

As I thought people stared, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the car or because I hadn't been to school in a week. When I stepped out of the car I was ambushed by a mass of bushy hair.

"Bella are you ok I thought you would NEVER come back to school" she rambled on as I walked towards the administration building. "wait were are going?" she asked.

"I..um..need a new map I don't have one" I said opening the door to the building. I rushed inside to get out of the cold and rain. There was boy at the desk who stiffened when I came in I noticed Jessica inhale quietly. I thought they were acting a little oddly when he turned around I gasped and took half a step back. It was the guy who was looking through my window.

"Are you all right" The girl asked.

"Uh yea totally" I replied. I saw the boy smile a crooked smile that took my breath away and I blushed and walked to the desk looking at the ground when I past him he brushed my shoulder.

Edward's POV 

_The night before Bella goes to school for the first time since her accident._

I couldn't wait till the next day of school to see Bella again. Tonight is the longest night of my life and I was pacing in front of the couch, were Jasper and Emmet were sitting watching TV.

_Jeez he needs to calm down he is driving me insane he's so anxious. _Jasper thought and when I looked over to him his face was a composed mask of calm except a slight indention between his brows. Suddenly a wave of calm came over me and I glared at Jasper, but couldn't resist relaxing.

_It still surprises me how much he loves her. _That was Emmet. Of course I loved her how anyone could not love her _with_ her big brown eyes, shinning smile and beautiful blush was a mystery to me

The next few hours were the worst, but it was finally time to go. I was waiting in the car for jasper and Alice (they were the only ones who agreed to come) and they took about ten minutes. When Alice shut her door I raced out of the woody areas around our house and we were there within minutes. As we parked people stared.

_What are they doing here I thought they left?_ A voice that I didn't recognize asked.

_I wonder how Bella is going to react to them being here? _Asked a voice I recognized as Angelia.

_He's back omygosh and cuter then ever! _That of course was Jessica who had obviously never gotten over me.

I headed to the administration office to see if Bella had been by to get a map and another class schedule. I was talking to the office worker when the door opened and I could smell the beautiful, scent of my sweet Bella. I stiffened and heard Jessica inhale, but when I turned and Bella saw me she gasped and stepped back. I smiled and when I walked past her we brushed shoulders.


	5. Lunch

**A/N: thanks for the review and all the people who have added me to my story alert thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so yea let's get on with the story.**

Lunch

Bella's POV

I was in the door way of the cafeteria looking for a spot to sit down when I saw mike and Jessica waving me over to their table. I walked over and they made room for me. For some reason I glanced over to the corner table and was stunned at what I saw. There a family of five sitting together all had pale white skin and topaz colored eyes. Last they were all more beautiful than any human I had ever seen. Again something felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Are you ok, Bella?" mike asked.

I saw two of the beautiful people look over in my direction, one the people who was in the office earlier that day and the other a pixie like girl with short spiky hair. She had amusement in her eyes and I saw the boy's mouth twitch upward like he was hiding a smile.

"Yea fine" I said to mike, then to Jessica I whispered, "who are those kids over there?" I said nodding my head towards their table.

She laughed and replied, "did you know that you asked that question your first day of school here."

"Oh sorry" I said blushing.

"No, no I'll tell you, they're the Cullen's they live with Dr. Cullen and his wife"

"I meet Dr. Cullen earlier this week, you know after my accident"

She nodded and continued "they are all foster kids and pretty much all together, let's see it's Rosalie, the really pretty blonde one and Emmet I think his name is the really big one, then Alice, the one with short hair is with jasper, the blonde guy, he's Rosalie's twin. Then the bronze haired boy is Edward, he and Emmet are brothers.

"Who's he with?" I asked.

She hesitated then replied, "um he's with you."

I snapped my head over in their direction and thought to myself _I'm going out with this beautiful boy? Why hasn't he come up to me? Maybe that's why he was at my house._

Suddenly the one named Emmet roared with laughter the whole cafeteria got quit and stared. When he had stopped laughing the students with on with their own conversations. When I looked back over there I saw him shaking with silent laughter

Edward's POV

"Are you ok Bella." I heard mike say. _She's staring at that Edward Cullen again_ I heard mike growl in his head.

Me and Alice both looked over and she looked away blushing of course she told mike she was fine and asked Jessica, who we were again.

_I can't believe she asking me again_ she said in her mind then laughed and said "Did you know that you asked that question your first day of school here"

"Oh sorry" she said blushing that beautiful blush of hers.

"No, no I'll tell you, they're the Cullen's they live with Dr. Cullen and his wife" _I can't believe I have to tell her all this again. Obviously Edward hasn't approached her maybe he changed his mind?_

I growled inside my head and listen to Jessica explain our family and all our relationships and when she got to me I listen carefully and when she askes what relationship I'm in I hear Jessica think,_ he's with me!_

"Um he's with you" she said taking me by surprise.

Emmet roars with laughter and everyone stops to stare. I glare at him and he quits down but I see him shaking with silent laughter.

Maybe I can still have a relationship and she doesn't have to know the truth. _Oh Edward go for it._ She obviously had a vision or something about me and bella.

She got up with her full tray and pranced out very gracefully. The rest of us followed a few minutes later.


	6. Biology

**A/N: thanks everyone for the usual, reviews and story alert adding's. hope you like this chapter I would really, really appreciate tons of reviews thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any character it all belongs to…do I really have to say it I mean everyone knows already.**

**Biology**

**Bella's POV**

I was amazed, shocked, confused, and distracted by the time lunch was over and that was not the best thing for someone as clumsy as me, especially someone as clumsy as me with a broken arm. Before I got to class I had tripped three times and ran into five people all who looked at me with concern and knowing in their eyes.

I was late and as I rushed to my desk I tripped and slammed into the desk behind ours and jammed my fingers. I dropped my books and winced at the pain. I bent down to pick up my books and the boy named Edward was there helping me pick them up and he even carried them to my…our desk. I walked to my desk head down and blushing.

When we had both sat down the teacher resumed his lecture and every time I glanced over to Edward he either had a breathtaking grin on his face or a confused expression. I, out of habit, but my hair as a screen between me and Edward, I heard him inhale slightly. I was doodling when the bell rang, making me jump. I started gathering my things and when I turned to leave he was right there about a foot from me.

"Don't scare me like that, geez" I said.

"Sorry," he replied in a soft velvety voice, "I guess you don't remember me." He said as we walked out of the room. When I stopped to get out my schedule Edward stopped me and said. "Your next class is gym."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well we have been going out all year and this is the one time in the day that I have to be separated from your beautiful face" he moved closer stroking my face with his hand.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's heart rate speed up more than it used to I realized with a smile. We stood there staring at each other my hand cupping her face.

_Looks like they have met again, _a voice said as he passed us in the hall.

_Oh I'm so jealous I mean come on I bet she doesn't even remember him_, Jessica thought from the end of the hall.

I concentrated on Bella once again trying for at least the hundredth time to read her mind once again at least once more, to hear that beautiful voice.

The bell scared Bella out of her daze and she turned and fled to the gym. It was weird because she actually went the right way.

I chuckled and headed to Spanish. I didn't pay attention and when the teacher asked a question I just picked it out of her head and sometimes added a compliment or two just to show off.

When the bell rang I gathered my books patiently at human speed and was still out the door before everyone else. I meet my family at the car and as I was leaving I heard Charlie as he came into parking lot and his "voice" was very surprised.

_Is that Edwards car? I wonder how Bella's day went? Did he talk to her? Did she remember him?_

I laughed and we went at the normal speed until Charlie was out of the sight then speed the rest of the way home. _So how did it go?_ Alice thought.

"Fine" I replied out loud. When I looked in the rear a view mirror I saw the confused look on everyone and laughed again.

_He's so happy_ jasper said and couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and I appreciate it so much. Please tell me if you like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: as everyone knows I own nothing that is Stephanie Meyers and yea…on with the story.**

**Bella's POV **

During PE the teacher let me sit out since she explained the game we were presently playing the day before. When she told me to go sit and maybe do some homework, a look of relief was on every face in the gym. I watched as the kids played tennis and soon was lost in thought about all that had happened. I mean Edward and all the classes and Edward all had a huge impact. When the bell rang it scared me out of my daze, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

I was the first one out of the gym since I didn't have to change and waited just inside the door so I wouldn't get wet. I saw a shiny silver Volvo leave the parking lot and knew instantly that it was Edward's car.

Next I saw my dad coming into the parking lot he glanced at the silver car and looked worried I wondered why. When he stopped I rushed to the car so I wouldn't get wet but by the time I got to the car I was soaked.

"So how was you day Bells?" Charlie asked pulling out into traffic.

"Fine" I answered.

**Charlie's POV**

I looked for any sign of pain or if she had recognized Edward and if that would send her spiraling down into the depression that she fell into after Edward left. She seemed fine a little flushed but fine all the same. It was quit on the way home but I didn't mind at all I was actual more comfortable in silence than not. This was one thing Bella had inherited from me. She seemed lost in thought and I wondered for the billionth time what was going on in her head.

"How was your head today?" I asked glancing over to Bella.

She looked at me confused then shook her head and replied, "fine, but I think I jammed my fingers. It's no big deal though."

We were home in a few minutes. I put my jacket and gun belt on the coat rack just to the right of the front door. I headed to the, couch not exactly sure what was on TV since I was never home this early, while Bella went up stairs to do her homework. I heard two thumps as she took off her shoes.

**Jacob's POV**

I ditched my last class so I could go see Bella when she got home from school. I hadn't seen her since the night she came home from the hospital a week since her accident. It broke my heart that she didn't remember me, but I drew comfort in the fact that she hadn't remembered Charlie either. The night before I had learned from Sam's mind that the Cullen's were back and instead of staying low the 'kids' had actually gone to school.

I waited on the front porch and when I saw them coming I ran into to the forest so I wouldn't get in trouble even though I was pretty sure Charlie would pretend nothing happened. With my extra sensitive hearing I had gotten when I first turned into a werewolf almost a month ago I heard Charlie turn on the TV and the soft thud of Bella's shoes as I imagined she settled on her bed to do her homework.

I waited ten minutes then went up to the door and knocked lightly. As I wished Bella answered the door wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Oh hey…Jacob" she said remembering my name after a second, "Come in please"

"Ok thanks" I said walking in.

"I'm just about to start dinner you can watch TV with Charlie" she said heading back into the kitchen.

I said hi to Charlie and went into the kitchen were Bella was putting something in the oven. When she straightened she was looking down and walked right into me. She almost fell over but I grabbed her and when she got her balance back she slapped my arm.

"Don't scare me like that"

I had to pretend that I had actually felt the slap, because Sam told me not to tell her anything again since she didn't know anything. I rubbed my arm and replied, "Ow sorry".

"I should have been paying attention." She sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Um sure. What's up?" I replied sitting down. I wondered what she wanted and wished I had her bloodsucker's power to read minds.

"We seemed to be good friends or so Charlie tells me." She started.

"The best of friends" I interrupted.

"Ok well I was wondering how I got in my accident?" when she asked this she was looking at her hands which were wringing a dish towel.

I couldn't tell her the truth even though the side that loved her wanted to tell her everything but the side that wanted to protect her came up with a quick lie.

"It was raining and the roads were slippery I guess you just lost control of the truck"

"Oh ok it just feels like there is something more" she replied. We stared at each other before the oven timer scared Bella out of her daze I looked at the clock I was suppose to be home ten minutes ago

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No thank you I should get home" I replied walking to the front door just as Charlie came out of the living room.

"Leaving so soon Jake?"

"Yea well I have to get home to Billy"

I walked out and headed to the forest once I was out of sight of the house I took off toward the reserve. I walked in on Billy talking to someone on the phone. He interrupted whoever was talking and said goodbye. He had explained everything after my first transformation but it still felt like he was hiding something from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and would love more so please R&R. this is a long chapter so I'm not sure how long the next one will be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephanie Meyers and now on with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

After Jacob left, me and Charlie ate dinner in silence he washed the dishes and I dried, which he told me didn't happen very often. He asked about my head then said goodnight. When I got upstairs I took a Tylenol for the small headache I had. I didn't have any homework since my teachers had excused me for today. I grabbed my pj's and went to the bathroom not exactly comfortable in my own room since the night I saw Edward outside my window.

After I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face I headed to my room. It was only nine 'o' clock so I decided to check my e-mails I turned on my ancient computer and made a mental note to get a new one. I grabbed my CD player and put in a mysterious CD that I found on my bedside table after dinner. When I pushed play the most magical sound entered my ears and tears welled up in my eyes and I had no idea why. I went and laid down on my bed and before the second song, just as beautiful as the first, was over I was asleep.

When I woke up it was almost 6 'o' clock and I wasn't tired any more so I headed over to my computer which was still on. I had five e-mails from my mom the first one was from a day after my accident. I remembered my mom of course. I remembered everything up to when I started living her at Forks. I still wasn't sure exactly why I was here, but I was sure it was a good reason even if I didn't know what it was. She wrote:

_Honey I just heard what happened and I would have come down there_

_but your father talked me out of it. I understand you won't get this right _

_away but write back as soon as possible._

_Love mom_

The next there were similar each one she apologized for not being here and asked me to write soon, but the fifth was almost frantic so I thought I had better write back to reassure her

_Mom relax I'm fine and it's ok that you didn't come down I know you have_

_your own life and you need to live it._

_Love Bella_

I turned off the computer and went into the bathroom with a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue sweater. By the time I was done in the bathroom Charlie was up and when I went downstairs he was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Do you need a ride to school today?" he asked taking a bit of cheerios

"No it's ok I think I can find it today" I answered not wanting to arrive in the police cruiser again.

"Ok well I better be off bye sweetie" he said putting his bowl in the sink.

I went upstairs, got my bag, and grabbed my keys on the way out. When I walked outside it was foggy and I was looking at the ground so I almost ran into shiny silver Volvo parked in Charlie's spot. I stumbled backwards and saw Edward chuckling he got out and held the passenger door open for me. I hesitated then walked to the car and got in he shut the door and walked to the other side of the car, his beauty catching my breath again. When he got in the car he backed out and speed down the road toward the highway.

"Good morning Bella" he said in a velvety voice

"Good morning Edward" I replied politely.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Fine how about you?" I asked.

He threw his head back and laughed out loud at some inside joke, "Fine thank you"

"So is this something we do everyday?" I asked him

"Yea you could say that" he said and stopped.

I looked around and we were already at school. I was still looking around when he opened my door and helped me out. I thanked him and headed toward the picnic bench that sat beside the front door to wait till the first bell rang. Edward sat beside me.

"So if we were together or are together is there any secrets I knew" I asked trying to make small talk.

"No not really" he said a mischievous look in his eyes.

I laughed and next thing I knew Edward cupped my face with his hands and when I blushed he chuckled and bent down to kiss me. When his cold lips pressed against mine I grabbed his hair and kisses back passionately. When he pulled back I was breathless and I saw amusement and confusion in her eyes. My heart was beating fast and I blushed, the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked toward my first class without looking back.

**Edward's POV**

The night after Bella got home from her 'first' day of school I waited outside her window till I had smelt a werewolf nearby I ran into the forest so he wouldn't be able to smell me. When she got home the werewolf, who was probably Jacob waited a few minutes than went to the door. Bella answered and after a second remembered his name and invited him in. I growled, because I wasn't sure if he would tell her anything and I defiantly didn't want to remind her of what I did to her I had seen it all in the mind of Charlie, and many of the kids at school.

Finally Jacob left and ran into the forest he was only a few hundred feet from me but was to distracted to sense me. His mind at the moment was very interesting.

_Was it the right thing not to tell her? Maybe I should tell her? No then I would have to tell her about the werewolves and Sam has already forbidden me to tell her. I found a way to tell her before maybe I can again? She doesn't know any of the stories so she doesn't know about the vampires. I wonder if Edward…I think his name is will tell her?_

I went to Bella's room and fished out the CD I had made her wit her lullaby and some of my other compositions and put it on her bedside table. I waited out of sight as she grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom to change obviously not comfortable in her own room thanks to me. When she came back she turned on her very old computer and grabbed her CD player and the CD on her bedside table confused and curious about. When she pushed play she started to cry and went to lie down on her bed. She was asleep in the next five minutes. I ran home so I could take a shower and change.

When I got home Emmet and Jasper were hunting, Carlisle was working an extra shift at the hospital, Rosalie and Alice were still out on there after school shopping spree, and Esme was fixing a window Emmet had broken.

I went up to my room and just listen to music and looked out at the forest. A few minutes later I heard before I saw Emmet and jasper coming home from their hunt. Both of their eyes a brilliant topaz color. Jasper looked up at my window obviously because of my feelings. I was confused about why Bella had cried when she heard her lullaby and relived that Jacob had not told her anything.

When I heard them come in I went downstairs to meet them.

"So," Emmet asked, "Can we talk to Bella again?"

I looked over at jasper, ever since Bella's birthday party he was uncomfortable with talking about what had happened. Soon we were all uncomfortable, because jasper was unintentionally sending out his own feelings.

"Jasper stop" Emmet said wringing his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologized then sent out a wave of calm.

"No" I said answering Emmet's question.

We all went to our separate rooms, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme waiting for their sweethearts to get home. It was around midnight when they all got home.

The next morning I drove to Bella's house and waited till Charlie left to park in his spot. A few minutes later Bella came out and almost ran into the car. I got out of the car opened the door for her she hesitated but got in.

"Good morning, Bella" I said.

"Good morning Edward" she replied politely.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked

"Fine how about you" she replied.

I laughed, she really didn't remember anything since I didn't sleep. "Fine thank you" I replied.

"So do we do this everyday?" she asked

"You could say that." I answered.

When I stopped she looked around confused not realizing we were already at school she was still looking around when I opened her door. She allowed me to help her out and headed toward the picnic bench by the front door of the school.

"So since we were together or are together are there any secrets I should know?" she asked.

"No not really" I said holding in a laugh of course there was a secret she should know it was only my family's biggest most important secret ever.

She laughed her beautiful laugh and I couldn't take it any more. I cupped her face in my hands and when she blushed I chuckled and bent down to kiss her. It was different from before. Yes her heart beat just as fast but she grabbed my hair and instead of going crazy or fainting she kissed back just as passionately as I was. I pulled back she was breathless and blushed deeper. When the bell rang she grabbed her bag and went inside without looking back and even more surprising was she didn't trip like she usually did when she was nervous.

**A/N: please I need some ideas on wheat Billy is hiding from Jacob I have no idea what it should be so ideas would be great. Whosever idea I like the best I will use and give credit to so please please please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you so much CherryBlossoms016 and xxtaylorcxx for the ideas. I am expecting at least ten reviews for this chapter plz.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I'm just someone wishing to be as good a writer as Stephanie Meyers.**

**Jacob's POV**

When I got home I asked Billy who he was talking to he changed the subject with:

"So where were you young man? You are twenty minutes late, and don't even say you were with the pack I already called Sam."

I was confused, he was never this mad if I was late, but answered truthfully, "I was over at Bella's why?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose then looked up at me with concern in his eyes "Sorry for blowing up just now I was just worried."

"Oh dad come on now you don't have to worry about me." I reassured him going to the fridge and taking some things out. The smell of Bella's cooking had made me very hungry. I made a sandwich for Billy and three for me. We sat down and ate in silence when we were done I did the dishes and changed into a pair of grey cut off's. I told Billy I was off to do my shift at border control. We had to start out shifts again once the Cullen's came back after Bella's accident.

I pulled off my cut off's and morphed into the huge russet wolf that I became when I was in my wolf form and ran to meet the present border control and give them there leave. When I had changed Quil and Embry had kept their minds on completely random topics. Some of the thoughts from Quil were very imaginative.

_And the weather for tomorrow will be cold better bundle up _he thought.

I laughed my wolfy laugh that had always made Bella laugh. I was by my best buds in no time. _What's with the weird thoughts, guys?_ I asked

_Nothing _they both replied at the same time and ran off changing as soon as they could.

I shook my head and waited for Leah who unfortunately was my partner. She was twenty minutes late and I had already run the border twice.

_What took you so long?_ I asked

_I was busy. What's it to you?_ She asked

_Touché_ I replied _know start running_

_Shut up_ she said before she headed the other way.

It was quit except for Leah's grumbling thoughts. It was odd I thought usually more than half the pack was out even if they weren't on patrol.

About two hours later Paul and Jared came to take our place and they seemed to be thinking normally. I headed the opposite way of my house I was going to take a run before going home. When I got home it was almost dark and Billy was waiting for me on the couch.

I was heading to my room when he cleared his throat. I looked back and he issued with his hand for me to come sit down. I walked over and sat.

"What's up dad?" I asked starting to get concerned.

"I have something to tell you Jake" his brow's knit in concentration.

"What is it? is something wrong?" I asked

"The tribe leaders feel that you should be the alpha of the pack" he said quickly.

I stared at him eyes wide with shock. I couldn't be the alpha Sam was doing a great job why did they want me to lead the pack I would probably just mess everything up.

**A/N: sorry the chapters so short I'll make the next one longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and would love more thanks a bunch. And sorry for the last chapter it was short I know. This one will be longer I promise. Plz every one reread chapter eight if u read the really short version thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and its all Stephanie Meyers my hero.**

**Bella's POV**

The day Edward kissed me I tried to avoid him, but during lunch he waved me over to his table to eat lunch with him. I walked over to the table and sat down nervously. He just smiled and I blushed remembering our kiss.

"About this morning…" he started.

"I'm really sorry about that I wasn't thinking" I interrupted him

"Its nothing to be sorry about," he assured me, "I don't know about you but I enjoyed it."

I looked down and whispered "I did too."

I felt a cold finger under my chin and lift my head up "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love"

I smiled and took a bite out of my pizza. He filled me in on tons of things I had forgotten. When the last bell rang I was surprised and I jumped up, "We're going to be late!" I exclaimed. So we both got up and walked to class. In biology we were going to watch a movie, I saw Edward stiffen and scoot his chair over. When the lights went off he balled his hands into fist for only a second before relaxing and looking over at me confused. I was just as confused and I mouthed to him "what's wrong?"

He shook his head and scooted back over closer to me. The movie was really boring and I couldn't concentrate. When the bell rang and the lights came back on everyone sighed in relief and gathered there books. After class I headed to PE only to sit out again which was fine with me and the rest of the class.

When PE was over I met Edward by the front door and we headed to his car. I hadn't even thought about how the rest of his family had gotten here but then I saw them walk over to a big red jeep. Edward saw me looking in their direction and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about them."

When he open the door I got in and he walked around the car at a speed that didn't seem to suit him. His driving did, we were home in no time and we talked for a few minutes before Edward said he had to go so I got out and I watched him back out and drive away. As soon as I got inside I heard Charlie's car pull up.

**Edwards POV**

After Bella and I kissed she avoided me for most of the day until I waved her over to my table at lunch. She came over, after some prompting from Jessica, and sat down nervously.

When I smiled she blushed and I started to say:

"About this morning…."

She interrupted with "I'm really sorry about that I wasn't thinking."

"Its nothing to be sorry about" I said suddenly wondering if she regretted it, "I don't know about you but I enjoyed it"

She looked down, blushed and whispered "I did to"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, love" I said.

She took a bit out of her pizza, which I remembered is what she ate the first day she sat with me. I filled her in on things she should know except of course my secret and the werewolves secret. We talked until the last bell rang and Bella jumped up and exclaimed "We're going to be late!" so I got up and we walked to class. We were going to watch a movie in biology and remembering what happened last time I scooted my chair over and stiffened. Bella looked at me confused but I didn't meet her curious gaze. When the lights went off I expected the worst. I didn't feel anything so I scooted back over closer to Bella and she mouthed "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, but this was different not like last time. Did it mean our bond wasn't as strong as it used to be? Was because I left or because of her accident? Were all things I asked my self. When the bell rang and the lights came on everyone in the room including Bella sighed in relief and gathered their books. Bella had PE and I had Spanish so we went our separate ways. I couldn't pay attention during Spanish having to grab the answers out of the teachers head when she asked me a question.

After class I meet her by the gym and we headed to her car. She spotted my family and looked worried like she had taken their ride to school and back.

"Don't worry about them" I whispered in her ear.

I opened the door and she got in. when I walked to the driver side she looked at me strangely. We were home in no time and we sat talking until I heard Charlie's cruiser and his thoughts

_Today was hectic. I hope Bella had a good day._

"I got to go Bella." I told her

"Oh ok see you tomorrow" she said getting out of the car. I drove away.

When I got home Carlisle was working again but everyone else was home. I went up to my room and a few minutes later Alice was knocking on the door. "can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" I said looking out the window.

"I saw" she said simply and I knew what she meant without reading her mind she saw the kiss.

**A/N: this chapter is bad and boring I'm sorry I'll try to make the next one more interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for the wait you know with new years and I'm having a major writers block so thanks for the patience and please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all Stephanie Meyers ******

**Jacob's POV **

I just stared at my dad. Why would they want…me to be the alpha wolf? Wasn't Sam doing a good job? I mean I thought so.

"Why?" was I all I could manage to ask Billy.

"The other elders want to be more traditional" he answered.

"But, but Sam is doing a great job" I argued.

"Its not my choice, but I believe you can do a good job to"

I didn't answer but stormed off to my room. How could they do this to me wasn't my life complicated enough? I was about to slam the door when I remembered Billy probably couldn't afford another door. I went and lay down on my too small bed with my feet hanging over the edge. Billy left me alone for the rest of the night and I feel asleep with my head and feet hanging over the side of the bed.

I was startled awake by something dropping and sat up convinced that last nights conversation with Billy was a bad dream. I went into the kitchen and saw my dad trying to clean up a broken bowl awkwardly.

"Hey dad I'll do that" I said grabbing a dish towel and getting the bigger pieces of glass first then wiping up the contents of the bowl and throwing the rag in the small laundry room.

"So," he said once we were both sitting down with breakfast. I looked at him and he was pushing around his food, "about last night, I informed all the other werewolves and so they all know"

I took a deep breath to calm down and nodded. I wolfed (no pun intended) the rest of my food, tossed it in the sink, and jogged outside. I changed and was bombarded with different thoughts from all the wolves, except Sam, who had obviously been waiting for me.

_So your really our new leader? _Paul thought.

_It's great to think normally again. _That was Quil

_This should be interesting. _That was Leah in her normal snotty way.

_Leave him alone._ Sam's voice came into everyone's head loud and clear. Even though he wasn't our leader anymore no one gave him any crap…well except Paul.

_Your not the leader anymore Sam. _He thought nastily.

Sam was like my second father, my hero and my big brother so I defended him with. _Paul, shut it. _I heard him growl but listen to me anyways. _Sam are you going to be at your house?_

_Yes _he answered and I saw him running out of the forest. I headed over to his house getting there a second after he changed. When I changed he threw me a pair of shorts.

"Look man I'm really sorry, I didn't want this job I had no choice." I said

"I know, I know I was there when they made the decision. I told them that you weren't ready for this big of a responsibility especially with everything that is going on."

"Thanks man and just for the record I think you're the best leader for this pack." I said clapping him on the back.

"Do you want to come in Emily is making sandwiches." he replied leading me to the door and letting me in.

"Hello Jacob how are you doing?" Emily asked kindly setting a tray of food on the table and wiping her hands on a dish towel then hugged me.

We all sat around the table and started eating. Me and Sam had finished at least three sandwiches by the time Emily had finished one.

"So how's the whole new leader of the pack think going for you Jacob?" she asked

I grunted in response and Sam answered for me "not so well I'm afraid they pack is kind of giving him a hard time."

"Well whoever gives you a hard time send them to me and I'll give them a piece of my mind." She said with a very serious expression on her face.

Me and Sam looked at each other and then burst into a hysterical laughing fit. "Thanks Emily I really appreciate it but I think I can handle it.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: please, please I want…no I need reviews. The most I have had for one chapter is I think five.**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

"I saw" Alice said standing in my doorway.

"So," I replied "I'm allowed to kiss her."

"Well duh, but can we talk to her again?" she asked.

I laughed "Yea I guess, but don't freak her out ok" I said I defiantly didn't want her to freak out, "and she doesn't know our little secret so don't tell her."

"I know, I know" _I'm going to go tell Emmet he is going to be excited, but maybe not jasper he still feeling bad about the whole thing. _She left to I guess go find Emmet.

I laughed and ran outside to hunt.

**Bella's POV**

The next day I was ready before Charlie was and he left after a bowl of cereal and giving me a kiss on the forehead. As soon as he was out of sight I rushed upstairs and ran down the stairs I feel down the last one and fell on my back. I shook my head why did I even try that. I got up and walked outside. Edwards silver Volvo was parked in the driveway just as I hoped.

I walked to the car and got in. He backed out and we were silent for most of the ride.

"So how is um Alice? Is that right?" I asked I was pretty sure that was her name but everything was sketchy these days.

He laughed and replied "she's fine and she'll be happy you asked."

"Um good" I replied awkwardly.

Since Edward was in all my classes they went by quickly and it was lunch before I knew it. He went threw the line with me, getting a sandwich and a soda while I got a chicken sandwich and apple juice.

As soon as we sat down Alice practically ran over and sat beside me. Edward glared at her for a second then his face softened.

"Hey Bella, I missed you" she said hugging me.

"Oh um hey I missed you to" I said surprised by the hug.

When lunch was over we all got up and I noticed neither of them had touched any of their food. I shrugged it off and as we walked down the hall Edward grabbed my hand. I looked up at him confused and he just smiled at me.

After biology Edward walked me to PE like usual and when he turned to leave I counted the steps he took till he got to the door then shook my head and went to the locker rooms and changed. Today we were doing volleyball and when I was in the front there was a spike that came right to me and I actually hit it, it was an accident but I still hit it. After PE I met Edward who kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Nice hit today."

I stopped suddenly and he looked at me confused, "How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard it around." He said as we started walking again.

I laughed and said, "Your weird" by this time we were at the car.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella came out of PE I kissed her on the check and whispered, "Nice hit today" without even thinking about how I would know this. She stopped suddenly and I looked at her confused then remembered right when she asked

"How did you know that?" she asked.

I thought quickly and answered "I heard it around." She seemed to except this answer and we started walking together.

She laughed and said playfully, "You're weird."

We drove home just talking about normal things like school and our families. When we got to her house she didn't seem surprised at how quick we had gotten there. I took a deep breath and asked her, "do you want to come over tomorrow?"

She was surprised by the question but answered with a smile, "yea sure"

"Ok I'll pick you up"

She nodded and got out and walked to the door. Once she was inside I took off. I was home in a few minutes and ran into the house grabbing Esme in a hug when I saw her.

"Oh uh what was that for?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'm just happy and I'm calling a family meeting." I went into the dinning and most of the seats were already filled. I went to the head of the table and stood behind the chair and smiled at all the curious faces looking at me all except Alice who was smiling just as wide as I was.

"Well I have invited Bella over tomorrow."

_Oh shit I better go somewhere else, maybe hunting._

I sighed "You don't have to leave Jasper its ok"

"Thanks but I think I'll go." he said.

"What ever you want to do" I replied to preoccupied with tomorrow. Alice's thoughts came into my head very loud and clear. _I can't wait till she comes over it's going to be so much fun…._

"Stop right there you will not torture her you know…even if she doesn't…she hates that stuff."

_Fine _she said then slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms and pouting.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm barley getting any reviews so this is the last chapter I'm writing till I get at least six reviews. I hate to be mean sorry but I really want some feedback. Also here is a shout out to xxedwardxxloverx who has been very loyal in her reviewing thanks so much.**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Edward asked me over to his house. I know I had probably been there before since I was his girlfriend before my accident but I was curious because I couldn't remember. After I had gotten out of his car I waved goodbye and went inside. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the lasagna out of the freezer and set the oven to the correct temperature. My guess was Charlie would be home in about two hours so dinner should be done by then. When the oven beeped I put the food in and I headed upstairs.

I finished my homework, spending extra time on my algebra. After I was finished I decided to check my e-mails, since my mom was probably worried sick. I went over and turned the computer on. Since it took the computer forever to warm up I grabbed my favorite book _weathering heights _and sat on my bed reading. Even though I had read this book more then ten times it was still my favorite and I never got tired of it.

Probably twenty minutes later my monitor was warmed up and I went over to open up my e-mail. I had two from my mother and when I opened the first one; she told me she and Phil were going to take a trip to the Bahamas and that I could come if I wanted to. The next one I thought she would be frantic but surprisingly she was relatively calm it said:

_Bella I hope your thinking about my offer I would love for you to come but its your choice. I am great news. Its going to be surprising I know it was for me, but I'm pregnant. Love mom._

I stared at the screen with my mouth open. I couldn't believe it mom was pregnant. Did Charlie know? I bet he would be heartbroken. Shouldn't Charlie be home by know. I got up and went downstairs, as soon as I hit the last step the oven beeped indicating dinner was ready. When I stepped into the kitchen I was stopped by the sight of my dad trying to get the lasagna out of the oven without burning himself. He hit his hand on the top of oven and pulled back.

"Holy shi…" he started.

"Hey dad didn't here you get in."

"Oh hey bells I was just trying to get dinner out. I.. uh…burned my hand" he replied going to the sink and running cold water over his hand.

"I saw," I replied, "So have you heard mom's news yet?" I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a band-aid and offered it to him

"I haven't heard any new why? Have you?" he asked suspiciously and he took the band-aid and put it on his hand.

"Oh uh no" I said she would tell him when she felt was right.

I got the lasagna and set it out on the table. We ate in silence and when we were finished Charlie helped clear the dishes and I washed them. When I was done drying and putting them away I headed back upstairs.

I reread mom's e-mail and hit the reply button.

_Mom I'm so happy for you and I can't wait till I have a baby brother or sister. It may just be me but I think you should tell Charlie. Visit soon. Love you Bella._

I sent it and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the water washed away all the stress and surprise from the day I stepped out and dried off. Before going into my room I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

When I was finished I turned off my computer and got into bed. I fell asleep very soon after my head it the pillow.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Bella and Charlie fell asleep I sneaked into her room and watched her sleep just like when I first meet her. She was just as peaceful maybe even more because she didn't have any stress of my world. I am especially glad that she didn't remember James or Victoria. I sat in the corner on the rocking chair and watched her until I heard Charlie getting up. I ran home to change and wait till a proper time for me to pick her up. I knew it was going to be a very long day.

When I got home I saw Esme cleaning the house and as I went upstairs I saw she had recruited Alice and Rosalie to help. When I asked were the guys were they told me Carlisle was working an extra shift at the hospital because he was bored, Emmet was out hunting, and Jasper was on his way to Alaska to visit the vampires that shared our diet. I sighed wondering if jasper would ever get to be around Bella again. I went upstairs and changed. I listen to five CD's before I was bored. Then I went to hunt just for something to do. When I got back Carlisle was home and Esme was still cleaning.

Finally it was time to go pick up my angel. I walked patiently to my car. I didn't see the need to rush. I speed to Bella's house and pulled into the drive way. She was obviously waiting by the door or watching for me because before I could get out she was out the door.

**Bella's POV**

I was watching out of my bedroom window and when Edward pulled up I practically ran downstairs.

"Were you going Bells?"

"Out with Edward." I replied pretty sure he knew about us dating I mean why would he not know?

"Oh with Edward" he said his voice was filled with hate.

"Yea see you later I won't be late" I said and walked out to Edward's car before he could object. Today seemed like forever and I wasn't going to miss it. When I got in her smiled and I leaned over to kiss him on the check, which was cold. He looked confused then smiled and backed out into the street.

"So have I ever been to your house?" I asked awkwardly.

"You've been there a few times. You know my family is going to be so glad to see you."

I smiled at him and then looked around. We were heading farther out of town to a small country road. He turned onto a nearly invisible road and we went up a long driveway. He stopped at a large white house that I stared up at in amazement. It was beautiful more then I had been imagining the whole ride here. Before I knew it Edward swept me out of the car bridal style and set me down on the porch.

He opened the door to a bunch of smiling faces. I was shocked at the inside of the house as I looked around I noted that Emmet and Rosalie were by the couch, Carlisle was holding Esme's hand by a grand piano, and Alice was by the stairs, but ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Alice" I said hugging her back.

Emmet came up to me next and hugged me tight picking me up off the ground "Oh" I exclaimed surprised. What I couldn't see was Edward give his brother a death glare. I hugged Esme and Carlisle.

"How is your arm?" he asked.

"Oh good almost forgot it was broken." I said fingering the cast.

"That's good very good."

"Do you want the grand tour" Edward whispered into my ear making me giggle.

"Yea."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, pointing to each door and explaining what was inside. Eventually we made it to his room. I took in the huge window with the beautiful view of the forest, the golden comforter covering the king size four poster bed, and the wall full of CD's of every artist of every century I could think of.

"So what do you think of my family?" he asked sitting on the small sofa that was under the window.

"Their great." I said going over to sit by him.

Before I hit the couch Edward pulled me onto his lap. I turned to look at him and I cupped his face in my hands and leaned down to kiss him. He met me half way and we kissed. When he pulled away I was breathless and he just smiled at me. I stared into his golden eyes, so happy that I had such a perfect boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thinks again everyone. The reviews were great so keep it up. Sorry I'm taking so long to write this I has two book reports to do blah blah blah. So on with the story.**

**P.S. if you want you could check out my other story it's called ****Secrets? ****so yea if you want.**

**Edward's POV**

My night with Bella was absolutely perfect. After she kissed me we just looked at each other for a few minutes. I saw such love and admiration in her eyes and I felt guilty for leaving her even if she didn't know I did. I hoped with all my being that if she remembered anything about my kind she wouldn't remember that I had left it would hurt her so much…again. I remembered that she loved my piano so I stood up with her in my arms and walked to the hall and down the stairs.

My whole family was in the living room. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were watching TV, and Rosalie and Emmet were playing cards. They all looked up when I entered and were about to get up and leave.

"Please stay" I asked and set Bella on the piano bench then slid in beside her and started to play. I first played Esmes favorite and when I looked over at her she was smiling and looked like she was about to cry even though she couldn't. She had closed her eyes and had her head on my shoulder. When I started her lullaby she smiled with recognition. About half way through the song when I looked at her again silent tears streaked her face. I finished the song and she looked up at me. With my thumb I whipped off her face. We sat for the next two hours; everything was silent except the sound of the piano which I was playing.

When I finished my fourth song Bella looked at her watch and jumped up. She feel over the piano bench and I caught her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's almost eleven forty-five my curfew is twelve we have to go." She slid her hands through her hair worried. I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her to the front door.

"It's going to be fine, we'll make it in time"

She waved goodbye to everyone and we headed out the door. She jogged to the car and stumbled on a tree root, but righted herself before she hit the ground, and got in. I got in, turned the car around, and headed to Bella's house.

We were there in ten minutes and before Bella could get out I stopped her.

"You don't have to go just yet." I said grabbing her hand.

"Edward I think I really do. I have a feeling my dad despises you for some reason so it's better if I get in early." She said, I knew exactly why he despised me.

When she shut the door I rolled down the window and called her name. she turned around and leaned through the window.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward" she said and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek then went inside.

**Bella's POV**

When I went inside Charlie was waiting for me on the couch and before I could sneak upstairs he called me into the living room.

"Bella how was your night?" he asked

"It was fine." I said confused I had thought I was late even though there was still five minutes till midnight.

"Were did you go?"

"Oh we just went to his house to hang out for awhile." I replied then waited for the questions or the explosion.

He took a deep breath then continued, "His parents were home right?"

"Yea he's whole family was there, well except jasper for some reason."

He nodded and turned back to the TV. I took this as I could leave and went upstairs. I had had so much fun tonight and couldn't wait till Monday to see him again. I had no idea what I would do tomorrow maybe I could clean the house.

I thought about the options while I took a shower and got ready for bed. It was past one-thirty by the time I got to bed. I slept through the night and woke up later then I could remember ever waking up in the morning. I got up and went downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the kitchen I went straight to the cabinet and then to the fridge not looking around when I sat down and looked up I saw Edward just sitting there with an amused look on his face.

It took me a second to register that he wasn't suppose to be in my house. I jumped up and put my hand over my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Just thought I would drop by" he laughed.

"How did you get in?" I asked calm now and I sat back down.

"You always leave a spare key outside." He said with an evil glint in his eye that I ignored.

"Oh well do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks I already ate." He replied, leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

I looked at him while I ate and when I was done I went and put it in the sink not bothering to wash it. He asked if I wanted to do something. I nodded and he took my hand and we went out to his car.

"I want to show you something, ok" he said as he drove down a unfamiliar road.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"All I'm going to say is we used to go there a lot."

It was raining, but I asked anyways, "Is it going to be inside?"

"No"

I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was like a flame that streaked past I looked back quickly. What was that? My heart started to beat for no reason or none that I knew of.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing"

We had stopped and he got out of the car with an umbrella. He came over and opened the door holding the umbrella so I didn't get wet at all. I was expecting to follow the trail but he led me through an unmarked part of the forest. He seemed to know were he was going and stayed by my side so I wouldn't fall or if I did he could catch me.

Almost an hour later we reached a opening in the trees and when we broke through the trees I saw a beautiful large meadow I could only imagine what it would look like in the sun.

"Wow it's so pretty." I said.

"Not as pretty as you are." He replied kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed and kissed him full on the mouth, "I love you." I said when we had pulled back I saw pure happiness in his eyes ans we kissed again with the rain pouring around us.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. I've had tons of homework and the science fair is coming up and the internet isn't working so sorry and enough excuses on with the epic tale of Edward and Bella.**

**Edward's POV**

We spent about an hour in the meadow talking about the first time we came here and how we kissed once we got back to the car. I told her everything editing the parts when I was well a vampire and when she fainted the first time we kissed.

She glowed with happiness as we sat under the umbrella. Suddenly she sat strait up and turned to me eyes wide and mouth open. I looked around and asked,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I remember something." she said.

I smiled and asked, "What is it?" I was hopingit wasn't anything to do with me being a vampire.

She looked at me shyly then said, "You told me that you weren't good for me." She looked confused again and slightly angry "I just don't know why."

We sat in silence for about a minute and then she asked, "So why did you think you weren't good for me because we are obviously great for each other?"

"Oh well," I replied thinking fast, "my family moved around a lot and I didn't want to fall in love then leave, but my family really likes it here."

"They like it…here?" she said with a look of disgust on her face.

I laughed and replied, "Yea it's quit and everyone knows everyone that's the way they like it even if it does rain everyday."

**Bella's POV**

We were talking about his parents and my parents when he suddenly stiffened and stood up pulling me up with him. I looked around worried then saw were Edward was looking and looked over toward the trees not seeing anything. I was about to ask what was wrong but he put his finger to his lips and shushed me.

My heart started beating with fear and my breath became jagged. Edward looked at me from out of the corner of his eye. "It's ok Bella nothings going to happen to you I won't let it I promise."

Just then a women with fire red hair stepped out of the woods. My eyes went wide, I recognize this women. I knew that women. I looked at Edward who had his arms around me and everything came rushing back.

There were tears in my eyes as I remembered about everything that had happened in the past six months. "Edward?" I whispered.

He looked at me and the tears spilled over. "Edward." I said louder. "You came back." I said and sank to the ground.

Victoria approached us and Edward moved into a defensive stance. I gasped for air taking in deep ragged breaths. Finally I remembered how to breathe right and took deeper calmer breaths. Edward and Victoria approached each other until they were only a few yards away. She danced to the left trying to get by Edward to me, but he stepped in her path and she retreated.

She did this again and again from right to left. Edward was always there to block her. I watched amazed about how fast they were moving, frightened for Edward, and confused on when he came home and what had been happening for the past month or so. I kept thinking it was a bad dream and I would wake up, but every time I heard a growl emit from them I was brought back to reality.

Suddenly Victoria was thrown into the trees and Edward rushed to my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I hugged him and cried into his chest. He was rubbing my hair when we both heard,

"So careless."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and screamed. Edward lunged over me and tackled Victoria tearing at her throat. She threw up her hand to protect her face and throat and when she got back up I noticed she only had half a hand.

I watched the rest of the fight in a daze and when Edward came over and put his hand on my cheek I screamed. He tried to sooth me by telling me it was ok and it was over. He calmed me down after a few minutes, except there were still tears streaming down my face. When we headed back towards the car I noticed a pillar of purple smoke, which made fresh tears spill over, because it reminded me of how close it had come.

When we reached the line of trees he picked me up and I hide my face in his chest. He ran to the car and placed me in the passenger seat. I noticed that I was soaking wet. Edward had dropped the umbrella when Victoria had shown up.

Edward looked at me and asked in a soft voice, "Are you ok?"

I looked out the window and answered, "I don't know." Then looked at him and asked, "How long have you been back?"

"It's probably been about a month."

"Are you going to stay?" I asked my voiced cracking at the last part.

"Of course I am never going to leave you again, Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about the delay of putting up a new chapter schools been hectic and basketball games two and half hours away ahh. Ok please five to ten reviews. It seems that the farther I get into the story the less reviews I get. So keep them coming please.**

**Edward's POV**

We drove the rest of the ways to my house in silence. The perfect day I had planed for Bella and I was ruined by Victoria. When Bella saw Victoria it seemed that she remembered everything. When she whispered my name, it tore me up inside when I saw the pain on her face.

I'm just glad that I got rid of her once and for all she won't be able to haunt my precious angel's dreams again, now that she remembers everything. I looked over at her and she was staring out the window. At least I don't have to explain everything to her, I thought to myself.

We pulled up to the house and went over to help Bella out of the car because she was still a little shaky. She grabbed my hand and held on like her life depended on it. I read her face and guessed that she thought I would leave again. As soon as we stepped into the house, Alice flung herself at Bella and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked worried, even though she could see the future she couldn't read minds. Well no one could read Bella's mind.

She smiled a weak forced smile and nodded. Alice looked back at Jasper, who had gotten back from Alaska and was keeping his distance, with a questioning look. He shook his head and she looked over at me with an even more worried look on her face.

_She thinks she is dreaming I think she is really depressed and there is no hope there at all._ I heard Jasper think.

"She remembered everything when she saw Victoria." I explained to the rest of the family who looked confused. Obviously Alice had not found the time to explain to them.

Esme gasped and asked, "Victoria? Where is she? What happened?"

"I took care of it." I replied quietly. She nodded her head with a frown she knew what I meant.

Carlisle looked very thoughtful and I heard _hmm so a very strong or frightening feeling or person triggers peoples memory in this case Victoria since she is probably the scariest thing in Bella's life or was._

I went over by him and asked so no one but him could hear "You said strong feeing why didn't I trigger her memory?" I was frightened that she didn't love me as much as I thought and she said.

He thought instead of said, _you may cause a strong feeling, but you were constant in her life, _a twinge of guilt went through me as he said this since I hadn't been constant when I left her, _and you always made her happy. Don't worry Edward she loves you as much as she says_, I looked at him in disbelief it was like he had read my mind then laughed to myself and he continued, _Just ask Jasper._

I looked over at jasper and I noticed he kept looking over at Alice like he wanted to go somewhere. I saw Bella was being taken care of Alice and Esme. Bella seemed to be in a dream like state and talked little just nodding her head most of the time.

I was worried but I walked over to Jasper and whispered into his ear, "Can I talk to you?" he jumped obviously to preoccupied to have heard me walk up to him.

He nodded and we went upstairs, when Bella saw us leave she looked like she was going to cry so I called down to her, "I'll be right back Bella love."

We went into my room, because I wanted to be the farthest away from the rest of the family as possible right now even though I knew they would probably hear every word. Jasper look relieved.

"What was wrong with you downstairs? You never act like that around Bella."

He murmured, "I know I act worse."

"Forget that she forgives you I forgive you, you don't have to feel guilty."

He sighed then said, "I always act like around Bella you just have always been to preoccupied with her." When he saw I was still confused he said, "It's just there is so much love radiating from her that I get uncomfortable or want to be alone with Alice and the same amount of love is coming from you so it's like being hit with a wrecking ball…." he looked embarrassed then finished what he was about to say, "of love."

I smiled looked at him relieved she did love me as much as she said. I thanked jasper and we went downstairs. I went over to Bella and kissed her lightly on the lips. When I pulled back her eyes were closed and she hugged me burying her head in my chest.

"Let's get you home." I whispered and lead her outside.

**Bella's POV**

We rode in silence to my house. I couldn't believe was back I thought I was just a long dream and I would wake up any second and I would face the consequences for letting myself imagine something like this. When we got to my house, we went inside and he led me to the kitchen. He sat me down on one of the chairs and went to the refrigerator. Opening the door and looking inside he found a leftover plate of lasagna and stuck it in the microwave. Then he pushed the one minute button and came back to sit by me.

Charlie came into the kitchen when he heard the microwave. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen and I saw him I jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

He looked confused at the sudden display of affection, "What's wrong Bells?"

I heard Edward answer, "She remembered everything when she was at….my house."

He held me at arms length then exclaimed, "That's great, Bells welcome back!" then he hugged me tight.

**Thanks for the patients and please review. You can say anything you want in the review even unkind restrictive criticism, but review**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know its taking forever to write but please be patient with me I'm trying to keep up with four stories (three on fanfic and one on my own) so yea thanks again for being patient.**

**Charlie's POV**

Bella finally remembered everything, but why was she acting so weird? She clung to Edward like her life depended on it, and oh no she has that look in her eyes. The look she got when Edward left. I glared at Edward who was looking at Bella, I hated him for hurting my angel.

"Bella it's late why don't you go to bed after you eat."

"Um yea I am kinda tired." She agreed.

When the microwave beeped indicating that whatever was in it was ready Edward went over and pulled it out without anything covering his hands. Just another peculiar thing this boy does I thought. Edward glanced over at me like he could read my mind and I cleared my throat.

"So um I'll be in another room if you need me." I said and walked into the living room. I heard Bella say:

"Edward…," then he must have told her to whisper because I couldn't hear the rest of the question.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward…" I said then he quietly told me to whisper and ushered for me to continue, while setting a plate of lasagna in front of me, "I can't believe this, I can't believe your back."

He smiled then said, "Honey, remember I've been here for a few months, you just don't remember."

I thought about it for a second and tried my hardest to remember, then shook my head and took a bit of my food. He watched me while I finished eating, and then we walked into the living room and I said goodnight to Charlie. Edward walked me to the door and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Don't leave me, please." When I looked into his eyes I saw suck pain.

"Leave your window open tonight I'll be there." Then he was gone.

I went upstairs took a quick shower, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed then went into my room, opened the window and hopped into bed. It was only a few minutes when I felt cold arms wrap around me. I sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and didn't feel Edward. I had had a dream so I was tangled in my sheets and I shot up looking for Edward. Next thing I knew I was on my way to the floor. I expected to hit the floor but strong, pale arms caught me just in time. I looked up at a smiling, beautiful face. I was so happy he stayed and realized that I guess I wasn't dreaming and he had actually come back to stay.

"Morning sunshine" he said still holding me only inches from the floor.

"Uh morning." I replied then glanced at the floor and said, "This really isn't the most comfortable position you know."

He chuckled and stood me upright. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

I thought for a minute and remembered Jacob and what I has learned about him. I wondered if Edward knew he hadn't seen Jacob or the other pack members in awhile I think. I decided I would tell him after I visited Jacob just in case. I looked at Edward and even though he looked like he was waiting patiently I saw the impatient look in his eyes that he usually hide.

"I was actually thinking I could go see Jacob, cause I don't know how long its been since I talked to him and I need to talk to him about something."

"Oh ok well then when you get back just call me and I'll meet you back here."

He jumped out the window and was gone into the trees faster then I could see. I just stood looking out the window at the cloudy, but not yet raining morning. Then I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. I got my keys and went out to my truck.

I was in front of Jacobs house in about fifteen minutes and I was surprised that he wasn't outside waiting for me given the noise of my truck. I went and knocked on the door and Billy answered.

"Is Jacob home?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment then ushered me inside and told me he was in his room sleeping, but I could wait for him if I wanted. I went to his room and noticed it was a mess with cloth all over the floor and when I saw he was sound asleep I started cleaning up just for something to do.

When I finished with that I went and sat on the bed (what little wasn't taken up by Jacob's massive body). I hated to wake him, but I really wanted to talk to him so I tapped him on the shoulder. He bolted up and knocked me off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry are you ok?" he said helping me up then looking around the room, "What happened in here?"

I laughed, "I cleaned it silly it was a mess."

"You didn't have to do that." He replied scratching his head.

"Yea well I did. So what's up with the pack?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised then exclaimed, "You remember!!!"

"Yep" was all I said.

"How did this happen what triggered your memory?"

I was a little reluctant to answer, but after a minute and many _well_'s from Jacob I finally explained, "Well Edward took me to a place we used to go and well Victoria showed up…"

"What!?!? What happened? Are you ok?" he asked

"Just let me explain please. So Victoria showed up and I guess I was so frightened my memory came back. Edward killed Victoria so she can't come back anymore"

"I was wondering were she was. We were smelling her all up and down the boarder"

**Jacob's POV**

I was so happy Bella was back and I didn't need to hide anything. In fact I decided to tell her everything that was going on. About how I was the new Alpha in the pack and how Sam really only told me what to do and I then told the pack so I was more like a messenger then an alpha.

She laughed at that and I soaked in her beautiful laugh. Then continued with all the other pack drama such as all of Leah's personal feminine thoughts being projected throughout every single male's thoughts. She sympathized with Leah for a minute then I continued with Sam's and Emily's wedding.

After a hour talking in my room we went to get some lunch. I made sandwiches for myself and one for her. I was done with two by the time she was done with half then she started to marvel about how much I ate and how fast.

When we finished lunch I told her to come with me to see the rest of the guys who were probably at Sam's house. When we got there Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth were at his house.

"Hey vampire girl what are you up to?" asked Paul.

Sam punched him in the arm and told him to be quit, "Oh right sorry"

"It's ok I remember everything." Bella said laughing.

Sam smiled, "That's great. How did you remember?"

She took a cookie from a plate of Emily's homemade cookies and took a bit before answering, "Edward took me to this….place," at the sound of Edwards name all us werewolves grimaced, she continued, "Victoria was there and she triggered my memory."

"What happened with Victoria?" Sam asked concerned

She finished her cookie and explained, "Edward, uh, killed her."

We talked for awhile and when it was dark she headed home. I told the pack that we would run the border once tonight and just leave it to that

**A/N: not sure when I'm going to be able to update again and please review I would love it thanks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok yes its an author note and im sry but I have decided since I don't have any time wat so ever to update a story let alone three im going to add all of my plots to my very first story called memory loss. Those of u who have read New Vampire and Secrets it may seem like the same and it will be mostly (I don't know if im making any sense here) some of the times will have to change of course since in Secrets Edward isn't there but he is in the other stories so yea he will be there. Thanks for all the patience and again im sry for all the confusion. Please keep reading**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know its been forever since I updated but……ok I have no excuse for not writing I was just being lazy smiles shyly sorry

**A/N: I know its been forever since I updated but……ok I have no excuse for not writing I was just being lazy smiles shyly sorry. Ok here we go please read on**

**Bella's POV**

When I left Sam's I called Edward and told him I was on my way home then went and got my truck.

Of course it was raining so I was soaked by the time I got to my truck and slipped in. it took me about twenty minutes to get back since I was being extra careful considering what had happened last time.

When I went in I saw Charlie had ordered pizza and then looked at the clock and realized it was almost seven-thirty.

"Oh I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to be home so late." I apologized

He just waved my apology away with a mouth full of cheese pizza. I laughed and went upstairs but not before I saw Charlie smile with pure delight. I was a little puzzled at first then realized that he must have thought I would be depressed again since I got my memory back, but how could that I be, I thought to myself, when Edward was here with me.

When I opened the door someone, Edward, grabbed me and shut the door with his foot before flying me to the bed and laying me down on my back. He leaned over me his lips only a few inches from mine and whispered,

"I missed you." Then he kissed me lightly.

After a few seconds I gasped for air and it felt like the first time I had ever kissed him except I didn't faint, but only barley. He pulled up and on his lap and sat down all in the same moment.

"I missed you to." I said still a little breathless and realized just how much I actually had missed him.

"So how did your talk with Jacob go?"

"It was fun." I said and again wondered if he knew about what Jacob and his friends were.

"I'm glad." He said simply.

I curled up in his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I smiled and for some reason felt tears slid down my check and land on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked lifting my face so he could see.

I realized that these were tears of joy and love so I shook my head and answered, "Absolutely nothing" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He didn't stop me and we kissed passionately for about five seconds then he pulled away and I sighed.

I went to bed around eight-thirty with Edward's arms around me. That night I dreamed that me and Edward were walking hand in hand in our meadow and suddenly a giant russet wolf, one I recognized as Jacob, jumped in front of us and growled at Edward. Knowing what and who he was I stepped in front of Edward also knowing he wouldn't hurt me, but Edward pulled me behind him and took his offensive stance, growling deep in his chest. I tried to pull him away but he seemed not to feel, me using all my strength, the pull against his arm. Suddenly Jacob lunged toward Edward and snap at his throat. I screamed in the dream and woke up in my bed silent but sweating.

Edward looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head he nodded but I knew he wouldn't drop it. I looked at the clock and it was six-thirty. Knowing I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was dressed I went downstairs for breakfast and saw Edward waiting for me. I grabbed cereal, a spoon, and a bowl then sat on the opposite side of Edward. I ate in silence just waiting for the question then finally,

"So what did you dream about?"

"Depends," I replied, "what did I say?"

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "You said 'no Edward no'" I saw confusion in his eyes and once again was very thankful he couldn't read my mind.

"I dreamed," then made something up on the spot, "that you were leaving again."

I now say pain in his eyes and regretted what I said. I finished my breakfast and he drove me to school. When I got out of his Volvo I saw Angela waiting for me by the door.

**Angela's POV**

I had been waiting to tell Bella something all weekend since it was her friends that had been involved. I thought back to two night ago and it was still fresh in my mind. We all, me, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and a few other kids were going to go down to the La Push beach and had been about to start the bon fire when Jacob and his friends had shown up.

Everyone was fine for awhile and one of the guys named Paul I noticed just staring at me. After the fire had been lit a few minutes he came over and sat on my right side.

_"Hi" he said, "my name is Paul."_

_"Angela." I said smiling._

_"Wow that's a beautiful name."_

_I blushed "thank you."_

Ben who had been getting more firewood dropped the wood in the pile and sat on the other side of me extending his hand to Paul.

_"Hey I'm Ben."_

_"Paul" he replied grasping Ben's hand firmly_

_"Do you want something to drink?" he asked turning to me_

_"Mhmm" I nodded then he kissed me on the check and headed toward the coolers with the drinks._

_"Who was that?" Paul asked._

_I answered not even thinking that it was none of his business, "My boyfriend."_

_"Oh" He said looking surprised then stood up and left but not before he touched my hand and I noticed he had very warm hands._

I had found myself wondering why he left then wishing he would come back. I touched the back of my hand with my fingers and it was still warm.

Finally I saw Bella get out of Edwards car and head toward the door. I waited nervously then saw Edward lean down and whisper something to her then she looked at me. She kept coming toward me but Edward went the other way.

"Hey," she said when she reached me, "what's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing" I said wringing my hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um do you know Paul?" I asked.

"Yea, why?"

"It's just I meet him over the weekend and I can't get him out of my mind. I don't know why you would know anything different then me or care but do you know if he is doing ok?"

She laughed and said, "He's fine don't worry…and I do care Angela you're my best friend."

**Ok I don't know if this is a good place to stop or not but im going to and im going to give you two free chapters no matter how many reviews I get since its been forever since I updated (but if you still love me reviews would be great!)**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: here is another chapter so read on and enjoy…please

**A/N: here is another chapter so read on and enjoy…please**

**Paul's POV**

I had meet the most amazing girl over the weekend and I knew I loved her even though we only talked for about a minute. I was surprised I didn't morph right there especially when she told me she had a boyfriend. I can't believe I just left like that, but it was for her safety and her boyfriends. I felt like I could have killed him I was so jealous. No one is saying it but there all saying that I imprinted. I can't believe it…maybe I did.

I was so involved in my thoughts I almost ran into a tree I swerved sharply and almost lost my footing. Shit she was all that was on my mind no matter how hard I tried to concentrate. I finally broke through the line of trees and was in Sam and Emily's lawn. When I opened the door six pairs of eyes turned toward me. I knew I was late but I didn't care.

"Finally." Quil said as I went to take my seat around the small table.

I ignored him and asked Sam, "So what are we talking about?"

He looked at me for a second before answering, "You actually."

"What?" I said taken by surprise.

Jacob jumped in, "we know and I know you know that you aren't concentrating very well since you meet Angela…."

Just the sound of her name had my head spinning. I tried to concentrate on what Jacob was saying. I saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear any words. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me funny then looked at Sam who nodded and walked toward me. He lead me outside and motioned for me to transform. Once I was in my wolf form he changed to then said,

_Ok I know you don't want to or can't believe that you've imprinted but I have and I can tell you that you have all the 'symptoms' I guess you could call it._

_Oh yea and what are these symptoms that you can detect so well? _I replied sourly not really in the mood for this.

_First off you can only think about her, second you can't concentrate, third your in a bad mood when you not near her._

_I'm not in a bad mood!_ I said a little to forcefully to be convincing. I saw his lips pull back over his teeth in a wolfy laugh_ ok maybe I've been a little cranky but its only cause I haven't had much sleep in the last few nights._

He stopped laugh and asked seriously, _is it because you have been thinking about her?_

_She has a name you know. _I growled.

_I hope you know your proving my point? _He said then went into the wood morphed then came back and went into the house without another word to me.

I shock my big head then ran toward the woods and ran. I didn't know were I was going till I was there. I ended up in a small patch of trees behind a house I didn't know. My eyes were drawn to an open window and I saw Angela walk by with a handful of books. I didn't notice another person in the room who looked out the window and saw me.

I shock my head again wondering how I had known were to go and why I had come here. I knew it was safer for her not to interfere especially since she had a boyfriend. I smiled and thought about Ben he was a scrawny little thing probably ten inches shorter then myself. I turned around and ran back to La Push without looking back.

**Bella's POV**

I was at Angela's house because she had asked me to study with her for a test in biology coming up. We had been there for a few hours only studying about thirty minutes of the time. I was sitting on the bed which was away from the window and she was at her desk which was on the other side of the window.

We had just decided that we needed to stop talking and get some serious studying done. She grabbed her books off the desk and walked over to the bed to sit by me. For some reason I looked out the window and saw a giant grey wolf half out of the woods following Angela as she passed the window with loving eyes. Then he turned around and ran away not looking back.

We studied for thirty more minutes then I excused myself with the excuse of having to make Charlie's dinner. She waved good-bye at her front door and went inside once I got in my truck.

When I got on the main road I felt a short rush of cold wet air and turned to see if I had accidentally left a window rolled down. I turned my head and there was Edward sitting calmly beside me. I jumped and he grabbed the wheel to steady it with an amused grin on his face.

Before I knew it he had slid me across his lap into the passenger seat and he himself behind the wheel. When I got over the shock I looked at him angrily.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" I said then crossed my arms across my chest.

"I knew the story I'm about to tell you would have distracted you so I didn't want you doing anything important."

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath and slouched down in the seat.

"So first off Paul was outside Angela's house earlier…"

I interrupted, "I know I saw him." Then I remembered I didn't know  
Edward knew anything about the wolves, "So you know then? About the werewolves?"

"Of course we know they are only our enemy" He said taken by surprise, "Do you want to know what he was thinking?"

I nodded and couldn't help feeling like an old lady gossiping then giggled at the thought.

"Well at first he didn't know were he was then he saw Angela and his mind went crazy he didn't even see you, then he thought about how small Ben was, and then decided to protect her he would leave and try not to see her anymore."

I realized I had straightened up and was transfixed by what Edward had said. "He's imprinted hasn't he?" I whispered.

"What's imprinting?" he asked.

I didn't feel like explaining so I just shook my head and he left me to my thoughts. When we got home he walked me to the door and came in then watched me make Charlie's dinner.

"Do you want to be my taste tester?" I asked in a mock serious voice.

"I'm sure I would be a big help." He replied sitting in one of the mismatch chairs with my favorite half smile.

**Ok this is a weird place to stop but its late and I'm tired so…I actually proud of myself two updates in one day amazing…I can't update tomorrow most likely I have to so my science fair project…YUCK!! Ok well please review!! I would so appreciate it**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: ok I would like at least five to ten reviews for this chapter or any other chapter it doesn't matter

**A/N: ok I would like at least five to ten reviews for this chapter or any other chapter it doesn't matter. **

**Bella's POV**

After I made Charlie's dinner and we ate, Edward of course finding an excuse not to and going home till of course later tonight, I went upstairs to take a shower. I washed my hair and face and got out. When I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into the hall way the cold hair caught me off guard and took my breath away. I took a deep breath and went into my room.

I put on some sweats and an old worn t-shirt. I wasn't tired yet so I turned on my computer to check my e-mails and waited for it to load. When it did load I had one e-mail from my mother. I opened the message and started to read:

_Bella just wanted to tell you I miss you so much and that since Phil has a break from his coaching job we are going to come down in a few days I have already called your farther and he knows about it._

_ Love you always_

_ Mom_

I stared at the screen then looked at the date she sent it, _yesterday, which means she is coming tomorrow!_ Why didn't Charlie tell me? Did he forget? No that wasn't possible he wouldn't forget something like that. I typed a quick reply then turned off the computer and headed downstairs.

My dad was of course lounging on the couch watching TV. I sat down on the floor by the foot of the couch until a commercial came on then I cleared my throat in a way that told Charlie I wanted to say something. He pushed the mute button and turned his full attention on me.

"So is there anything you would like to tell me?" I asked.

"Um…is there?" he replied obviously puzzled.

"About mom…" I hinted.

He thought for a second then snapped his fingers, "That's right your mothers coming down in a few days."

I shook my head slowly then told him, "Dad, she is coming tomorrow."

"Oh shit I totally forgot…oh sorry excuse my language."

"Dad I'm eighteen I don't care if you cuse."

He smiled at me then turned the TV volume back up indicating that I should go upstairs. I shook my head and went upstairs. Once I was in my room I felt overwhelmingly tired so I climbed into bed not even trying to stay awake till Edward got there. I vaguely remember him sliding into the bed next to me wrapping his arms around me with the comforter between us. He whispered in my ear,

"Goodnight my angel, I love you."

I smiled and fell back to my deep dreamless sleep. The next morning when I woke up I sat up slowly stretching. I felt very well rested and very ready for the day ahead of me.

It was Saturday and I suddenly remembered my mom was coming home today I hopped out of bed and ran to Charlie's room. I knocked and hope this wasn't one of those Saturdays that he went fishing. I heard him groan and the creak of his bed. I walked in and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Dad get up." I said hitting one of his feet.

"What? Why? What time is it?" he asked then looked at the clock and seeing it was only eight o clock asked, "Do I have to?"

"Yes mom is coming today and we only have till three to clean this place up." I replied.

"Oh right I forgot about that." He mumbled.

"Of course you did." I said then started toward the door, "come down stairs in fifteen minutes and I'll have breakfast ready."

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge and got out a skillet. Fifteen minutes later Charlie walked (actually more like stumbled) into the kitchen and sat in his chair. I set his plate on the table and he grabbed his fork and started eating with gusto.

After we ate and did the dishes I explained what we had to do to get ready for mom.

"First we have to change the sheets in the guest room, then we have to dust and vacuum." I directed, "you can do that and vacuum the living room and I will clean the kitchen and the bathroom."

"Uh sure sounds good. I don't get why we have to make such a big deal its just your mom"

"Yea my pregnant mom."

"Oh right."

We got to work after I showed him how to work the washer. I was literally up to my elbows in bleach cleaning the kitchen then the bathroom. I realized how much I had neglected cleaning. When I was done it was almost two so I went to check out how Charlie was doing. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. I went into the guest room and inspected his work. Besides the bed being made wrong he had done a pretty good job.

I went upstairs and took a shower hoping to wash the smell of bleach off. After some major scrubbing I got out and got dressed. By the time I was ready and heading downstairs it was time to go and surprisingly Charlie was ready.

When we got to the small airport it wasn't crowed at all and moms flight was early. When they got off the plane I barley recognized her she was so big she had to be at least seven or eight months and she glowed with absolute happiness. She and Phil walked toward us him with his hand on the small of her back. She gave me a big hug and Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I missed you so much Bella!" she gushed hugging me again.

"I missed you to mom. How are you? Everything good?" I asked.

"I'm fine as is your little brother."

As we started back to the car (a rental since my truck couldn't carry all of u and Charlie didn't want to stick mom and Phil in the back of his police cruiser) he asked, "So have you decided on a name yet?"

"I think we are going to go with Riley Thomas." Phil answered.

"That's beautiful." I said.

When we got home I showed them to the guest room and then started on dinner. After a few minutes my mom joined me.

"So how is Edward?" she asked.

"He's good he went camping with his family."

"Oh well as long as your happy."

I was happier then she could possible imagine, "I am."

**A/N: sorry the chapter isn't very interesting I mean I almost forgot about her mom and everything so I wanted to catch up on her and the baby. The next chapter is going to be more exciting I promise. Please at least 10 reviews it will make my day really and truly.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ok first off I am actually quite proud of my self for updating so much (its a lot for my schedule) and second I would really love more reviews thanks enjoy the chapter

**A/N: plz plz plz more reviews I know I don't have the best chapters but I am super busy and its no excuse but please more reviews I don't care what they say.**

**Bella's POV**

The next day when Edward got back from "camping" he came to see me. When I opened the door he had a smile on his face.

"You didn't tell me your mom was coming for a visit." He said giving me a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you to and it was kind of sudden I only found out yesterday." I answered.

We walked into the living room where everyone was watching TV. My mom and Phil sat on the couch and dad in a chair off to the side**. **Edward had his arm around my waist and we both sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"Why hello Edward." My mom said noticing him.

"Hello how are you?" he asked politely nodding toward her stomach.

She put her hands on her stomach and smiled brightly, "Very good thank you."

After a few minutes of small talk me and Edward went into the kitchen for some privacy. When I looked at him he was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked walking to the fridge and planning what I would make for dinner in case I had to thaw it out or something. I grabbed a package of meat and threw it on the counter.

"Besides being here with you?" he replied coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my neck.

"Yea" I managed to say.

"Well this might be kind of weird but I can hear baby's thought when they are still in the womb."

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye since his head was still on my shoulder, "That's so sweet. What was my little sibling thinking?"

"She is going to be a very bright child and she was thinking that she was ready to come." He said and I could here the smile in his voice.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying first off I was getting a baby sister and second she was coming soon. "Wait" I said whirling around, "when?"

"She can't really make up her mind so I'm not exactly sure."

"Oh that's great I hope its before they leave."

Then Edward stiffened at the exact moment I heard my mom say, "Oh crap! Time to go guys."

We rushed into the living room just as Charlie and phil rushed out each with one of mom's arms. We went to the door and when Charlie opened it we looked at the three cars in front of the house: Charlie's cruiser, my truck, and Edwards Volvo.

"Which one sweetie?" asked phil.

"Not the cruiser" she said then stopped as another contraction hit, "Not Bella's truck to small" another pause and a deep breath, "Edward may we please borrow your car?" she asked politely and calmly.

"Of course here are the keys me and Bella will follow behind in her truck so its not to crowded."

"Ok sounds good." My mom said then started to hobble to the car.

**Edward's POV**

Once Bella's mom got in the car I lead her to the car. She was still kind of in shock so I opened the passenger side for her. She got in without complaint and I started the truck and backed out of the drive way.

Ten minutes later we, Charlie, Bella, and I were in the hospital waiting room, waiting of course. A few more minutes then the nurse came out with a bright smile.

"You can go in now. It's a lovely little girl."

I glanced at Bella as we went in. Bella immediately went and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Mommy I'm so happy to be here with you._

"What's my baby sister's name?" she asked

"I think it will be Anna Faith." She looked at Phil who smiled and nodded his approval.

_Wow mommy that is such a pretty name. Is that me? I like it._

An hour later we were all ready to go and they took my Volvo again and Bella and I took her truck. When we got to her house we said goodbye to everyone and went to my house.

When we got there the family decided they wanted to play baseball so we ran to the clearing, me with Bella on my back. Like last time we played Bella sat with Esme as she refereed the game.

**Bella's POV **

Watching the Cullen's play baseball brought back some memories. As I thought about what happened I idly traced the scare on my hand. Suddenly Edward was beside me pulling me to my feet and muttering,

"Not again."

I looked at him confused and saw just like last time he was staring toward the tree line somewhere I couldn't see. My stomach clenched in fear and my hand found Edwards and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly there were four vampires I had never seen standing before us, and very boldly I might add. There were two girls and two boys, the first girl who was at the head was tall and slender she had darker eyes (but not red) and short blonde hair. The second girl was shorter with long black hair and the same color eyes. The two boys both had the same color eyes as the girls and were about the same height, but one had reddish hair and the other sandy blonde hair.

Edward growled and the girl with the short hair giggled. I realized all the Cullen's had made a circle around me and Edward just like last time. Then Carlisle relaxed as did the other Cullen's one by one until even Edward stood up from his crouch but still stood slightly in front of me.

"I knew you would recognize me sooner or later." The vampire with the short hair said with another girlish giggle.

Edward spoke up, "You cut your hair and we couldn't recognize your sent."

"Who are the mystery men?" Alice asked.

"These are my friends, Alec and Nate they've only been with us for a short time and there sent is mixing with ours which makes it unfamiliar."

Edward looked down at me and when he saw, what obviously was a confused look on my face he said, "Bella this is Tanya, her sister Rachel, and those two who were introduced earlier."

Suddenly Tanya was right up in front of me. I should have been used to the whole speed thing by now but I was still a little jumpy from earlier so I jumped and my hand flew to my chest.

"So you're Bella. I remember when Edward came to Denali (**sorry if that's not how you spell that word but its were Tanya is from)** how he couldn't stop thinking about killing you…"

She was interrupted by Edward clearing his throat but she continued, "I guess that's not really a story I should be telling right now."

"Oh how rude of me," Carlisle said suddenly, "would you like to come to our house to stay while you visit."

"Why thank you Carlisle that's very kind of you." Tanya, who I noticed was doing all the talking, said beaming.

Edward swung me on his back and started to run. I was at the point that I could look around when he ran so I noticed that even with me on his back he was still one of the fastest vampires present.

When we go to the house we all sat around and talked. Alec and Nate told us a little about themselves. Then Alice noticed something.

"Your eyes are all dark when was the last time you went hunting?"

"A few days ago." Answered Tanya's sister Rachel who I had learned was actually very shy. "We weren't sure were we could hunt since we haven't been her in a while."

"Well lets go then." Emmet said always ready to wrestle something.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here with Bella." Edward said smiling at me.

"Thanks but you go ahead I have a book I can read while your gone in the car."

"Are you sure" he asked?

"Definitely plus your starting to look a little dark yourself." I told him tracing my finger under his eye.

He sighed but finally agreed to go but reassured me he was going to be back as soon as possible then he got my book out of the car before I could even get up. He came back in the house with a frown on his face, "I can't believe your reading this _again_." He said holding up my worn copy of _Wuthering heights._

"Whatever it's a good book." I said grabbing it from him.

They left after a few minutes and a few kisses between Edward and me. I was reading for about an hour when I could barely keep my eyes open so I went upstairs to Edward's room so I could take a nap before they got back. As soon as I was comfortable I fell asleep.

I jerked away looking around the room then remembering I was in Edwards room. Next I noticed it was almost dusk. I was wondering why I had woken up but then I heard it again someone stepping on a squeaky stair. I knew Edward always avoided that one so I got out of bed and was almost to the door when the knob started to turn.

"Edward?" I whispered as my hands started to shake.

The door opened to reveal the figure outside of the room. I was Alec who was smirking when he said, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not your precious Edward."

"What are you doing here I thought you were hunting?" I asked my voice a little stronger.

"We were but I managed to slip away," he said coming toward me.

I backed up a step then he continued.

"You know I'm a little new to this whole vegetarian thing but I'm still amazed Edward can resist you. You are," he paused inhaling deeply, "very sweet smelling."

"Th-thank you." I stuttered.

He laughed coming even closer. I backed up until the back of my legs were against Edward's bed and I couldn't back up any further. Soon he was right in front of me and when he lifted his and to my face I flinched away. He took a strand of my hair and smelled it sighing contently. I looked him right in the eye since I knew there was nothing I could do if he wanted to kill me.

"You know you're pretty brave for a human." He said with a chuckle. He still had a strand of hair between his fingers and he started wrapping it around his finger all the while his face coming closer to mine. He flashed his teeth at me and I closed my eyes tightly preparing for him to bite me and for the burning fire I remembered all to well the last time I was bitten.

Then I heard a growl and a crashing sound then familiar arms wrapped around my waist as I collapsed suddenly weak.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and nodded before passing out.

**Edward's POV **

When Bella passed out I laid her on the bed then turned around and saw Alec standing in the door way looking at Bella. I ran over to him slamming into him sending him flying into the hall way. He recovered and ran downstairs with me close behind. By then everyone else was arriving home. As Alec passed Carlisle he stepped between him and me. I didn't want to run into him so I stopped.

_What are you doing?_ He asked silently.

Out loud I answered, "He was about to bite Bella."

Tanya, Rachel, Nate looked at Alec in shock. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle glared at him. Alice was the only one who didn't look surprised she must have seen a vision.

"How did we not know he was going to do something like this?" Esme asked softly.

Everyone looked at Alec for an answer, "Ok first off I'm sorry but she just smells so delicious,"

I growled, hating anyone talking about Bella that way.

He continued, "Well Tanya and Rachel told us about you guys before we came so we wouldn't be surprised. When I meet Bella though it hit me hard. I've kept this diet for almost five months now I don't know what happened all I knew is if you ever found out it wouldn't be good foe me so I didn't think about it. as for Alice's power I planned to go hunting with the rest of you but then at the last second changed course and came back her." he looked at me then added. "Your girl has some nerve, she looked me right in the eye the whole time."

"Well it's obvious you guys will have to stay somewhere else." Carlisle said.

"Oh they don't have to do that." I was surprised to hear Bella's voice say this statement.

No had heard her come downstairs which was surprising. I ran over to her, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and explained her last statement, "I think they can stay here I just won't come around till they leave."

"You don't have to do that sweetie." Esme said.

"Don't worry about it its easier this way."

Alec stood up from were he was sitting on the couch and cleared his throat. Everyone turned his direction and he said to Bella, "I am really sorry Bella I don't know what came over me, and everyone else I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"It's ok happens all the time" Bella said with a smile.

"Just try harder next time ok?" this from Carlisle.

"I promise."

I took Bella's hand and lead her outside to the car. We drove home in a comfortable silence. When we got to her house she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's been an eventful day." I stated

"Mhm" was her reply.

"You better go inside I'll be there as soon as everyone is asleep."

She got out sleepily and stumbled into the house. I took the car home and ran back to her house climbing through the window with ease.

**A/N: so finally I have updated and this one is pretty long I hope you like it and please review. Also some of this might be just a tad familiar but that's ok. So again sorry it took me so long to update.**


	23. Chapter 23

ok I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry but I am way to busy so I am putting my story/stories up for sale (not really for sale ha ha) but if anyone wants to take over please contact me

**ok I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry but I am way to busy so I am putting my story/stories up for sale (not really for sale ha ha) but if anyone wants to take over please contact me. Thank you to all the people who have put up with me and my none writing.**


End file.
